Roller Skates
by Eggroll91
Summary: One of their king's plans lands the host club at the local skating rink. Twin centric. I don't own.


Tamaki had many ideas, and once one entered his head he had to act on it. The blond's recent ideas revolved around the commoner girl in his club, which annoyed her to no extent. He thought that by doing commoner actives, he would gain Haruhi's affection.

His latest idea was the reason the host club was at a skating rink. The smells of greasy foods were in the air and multiple, colored lights danced around on the walls and floor. There were people everywhere, skating around, standing in line, and eating in the concession area.

As Hunny and Mori were getting their skates, the twins were almost done lacing theirs up. Kyoya refused to participate and Haruhi was busy helping Tamaki stand. Kaoru stood up, turning around to extend a hand to his older brother. Before his arm was fully outstretched, Hikaru stood, only to have his feet go in opposite directions. He quickly grabbed the wall, steadying himself as best as he could. Kaoru smiled at him.

"Need any help?" he asked, tilting his head a bit. He tried not to laugh as his brother struggled with standing.

"No. I got it," Hikaru said, pouting a little. He was the older, more dominant of the twins. No way did _he_ need help. If Kaoru could do it than so could he. Filled with new determination, he let go of the wall with confidence, only to fall on his butt. The younger twin muffled his giggles with his hand.

"You know," he started, hoping his twin would listen, "it might be easier if you let me help you for awhile." After seeing the glare his brother was giving him, Kaoru changed his tactics. "Besides it would give us a reason to hold hands, and I want to be close to you." He began his host club act, looking at his brother with big, pleading eyes.

"I suppose I must," the older twin huffed, reaching up towards his brother. "If it will make you happy, then I'll let you," his expression went sour, "_help_ me." Kaoru smiled before pulling Hikaru to his feet, placing an arm around him to help steady him.

"Thank you," the younger said, knowing it was what his brother wanted to hear. The older had always felt the need to be just a bit better so that he would be the one helping his brother, and Kaoru knew it. It was times like these that he hated his brother's pride.

The two headed towards the rink, going slow for Hikaru's sake. Once there, Kaoru shifted his grip, grabbing his brother's hand instead of his shoulder. He started skating slowly, pulling his older sibling behind him.

"See. It's easy once you get the hang of it," the younger said after skating for a while. Hikaru had almost fallen several times during the first few laps, but by the fourth he was getting the hang of it. Kaoru was glad by this too. He knew he would probably have a few bruises from his brother's death grip, especially when the older was about to fall.

After seeing that Hikaru was doing better at skating, Kaoru increased their speed a little, moving up to a normal pace instead of the turtle speed they had been going at. The older teen tensed up, gripping onto his brother's arm again, until he adjusted to the new speed. The younger twin smiled at him once he relaxed, moving to take his brother's hand again. They went around a few more times until Hikaru's stomach growled loudly, followed shortly by Kaoru's, making the twins realize just how hungry they were.

"Well, it probably is lunch time," Kaoru said with a giggle, leading his brother to the rink's exit. As they neared it, Kaoru went to brake, forgetting that these weren't his skates. He tilted his foot back, expecting his brake to be on his heel. Instead of rubber meeting waxed wood, his skate met air, throwing off his balance and causing him to fall.

He closed his eyes and braced for the impact, but in the place of the hard floor he felt his brother's arms. The younger boy looked up to meet his twin's eyes, identical pairs of amber locking onto one another.

"You okay?" Hikaru asked, leaning down even closer to his brother's face. Kaoru nodded, receiving a small kiss on his forehead from his twin. "Good," the older said before helping his younger brother stand up.

"Thanks," Kaoru said, a light pink dusted over his cheeks. Hikaru just gave him a smirk. Sure skating had been fun, but being able to make his twin blush was even better. For the first time that day, Hikaru grabbed his younger brother's hand, leading him around once more.

End


End file.
